


Erryn Karik

by Devona_James



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Heros - Fandom, Old Gods - Fandom, Original Work, Quest - Fandom, fae - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom, witches - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devona_James/pseuds/Devona_James
Summary: She was created not born, believing she was just another monster. She spent her long life hunting other monsters and running from her past. A little girl brings her a locket and a world of trouble when her past finally catches up with her. Can she be convinced that while monsters are real, Erryn is definitely not one of them.





	1. Dragos

Before the time of man, when the gods of old reigned, creatures of all kinds roamed our realm. Magic flowed as freely as the rivers and the balance was kept in check by the gods and their loyal followers. But as in all stories where there is light and beauty there is an ugly dark plotting to snuff it out. Out of that dark was born Karbok. Originally designed to be a messenger of death he watched as the realms with their beings lived and praised the other gods yet condemned him simply for what he was. As time went by Karbok grew angry that unlike the other gods no one loved him they only feared him. He became cold and bid his time until he could strike back at the realms for shunning him. When the time of man came, he seized his opportunity. Unlike creatures of magic man could be corrupted easily and so with promise of immortality and great powers to the most loyal he created his own followers. Men and women sold their souls to save themselves from death and in doing so lost their hearts. Karbok used his heartless followers to carry out terrible crimes against anyone who opposed him. In his wake he disrupted the balance. The other gods could not kill what they had helped create so they tricked the messenger of death and trapped him splitting him among the realms and closing off passage between them. In doing so they believed they were safe. Creatures of all kinds were forced to choose they could stay with man or live with only other like them in another realm and never return. Few stayed, believing man was beyond saving or forgiveness after watching them slaughter their brethren. Those who stayed, ended up hiding. Soon humanity forgot and called them myth. The gods left humanity to their own devices only watching from afar to make sure balance was kept. In their absence however, followers of Karbok lived on. Waiting for the time to bring Karbok back from the realms and to wash everything living in an eternal dark. Every living thing would fear death, everything would die. 

Fall Equinox 1520,   
“I’ve found an offspring of the moon creatures. She is only half Wolf, so her strength is impressive for a mortal but not as strong as her Wolf brethren. I have started experiments injecting her with DNA collected from other creatures. So far, she has absorbed Fae and Elven. I will wait till the next full moon before injecting her with more. For the Karbok freedom. -Dragos”

Summer Solstice 1523,  
“The halfling child has grown stronger. She needs little to no nourishment or rest before feral signs show. Her anger fuels her powers, but fear of torment keeps her compliant to my will. Tonight, is her thirteenth summer. I will see if she can shift into a full creature or if her mortal side will hinder her. Her physical strength grows each passing season. I believe when she reaches full maturity, she will be powerful enough to bring down the old gods and raise Karbok from his splintered confines. My slaves are bringing me more halfling children. I will create an army of blended creatures and free Karbok, earning a place at his side. Making me a god. For Karbok. -Dragos”

Sumer Solstice 1523,  
They have all escaped! The damned child tore through my guards and broke my magic barriers taking the other creatures with her. Erryn of Kerik is my creature and key to Karbok’s freedom and my ascension. I will find her and only I will wield the key to Karbok’s freedom. – Dragos.”


	2. Erryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl, A pup, and Ghouls

“Table twelve’s up Erryn!” Erryn finished pouring the last draft for the table. “Ok Carl!” She placed the beers on the tray and maneuvered her way the table. “Alright I’ve got three belt busters and three Buds. Can I get you anything else?” One of the guys smiled to the other two. “Yeah your number sweetheart.” Erryn kept her fake smile plastered. “Ha ha, yeah, that’s not going to happen but if you need any refills let me know.” The others laughed harder and poked fun at his failure. Erryn went back to the bar and placed a new order in the que. “You doing okay out there girl?” “Yeah, nothing I can’t handle Carl.” Carl continued muttering as he turned back to the grill. The rest of the night went by as normal. Guys with liquid courage made passes at the waitresses and for the most part everyone went home alone. After making sure the back was locked up, she waved to Carl as she headed towards the door. “Goodnight Carl I’ll see you tomorrow.” He glanced up from the till. “Take this last bag of trash on your way out will ya? I’ve got some paperwork to finish up here.” She rolled her eyes. “I bet. Make sure you and Jim Beam don’t get to friendly. I need you any grouchier on a Saturday night.” Carl hmphed. “I’ve been sippin’ whiskey longer you been breathin’ girly so don’t you go worrying about me. You just make sure you’re on time. Saturday’s our busiest night.” Erryn just nodded and waved as she locked the front door behind her. “Trust me Carl I was there when ale was a proper drink. Not the watered-down piss people drink now.” She rounded to the side of the bar where the dumpster was and threw the bag over head. She turned towards the parking lot and her cherished 77 Bronco. Halfway across the lot she heard banging coming from the dumpster area. Other than Carl’s Toyota, her bronco was the only other car left. More sounds of bottles clanging. “Damn it.” She unsheathed her pocketknife and called on the eyes of the wolf to see into the dark. Whatever it was stayed hidden in the trash. Calling on more of the wolf she sniffed the air. She smelled…. dog? She slid the knife back into its sheath and slowly went towards the dumpster. “Hello there? You’re making quite a ruckus over there. If Carl finds you, he’ll turn you into the pound. Small town like this you don’t want to end up there.” She kept her voice low and calm sending reassurance to the animal. Out popped a wolf puppy. Shaking and whimpering it made quite the sight. Its fur was matted in spots and others were caked in mud. “Damn. What happened to you?” Erryn inched closer but the pup inched further away. “Okay, I’ll keep my distance.” The pup looked from Erryn to the dumpster and back again. “I’m guessing you’re hungry?” It whined in response. Erryn pulled out a the to-go container with the burger and fries she made before closing. “Here you can have this but after you eat you should keep moving. I’m not kidding about Carl. He’s not exactly animal friendly.” She took the lid from her water and set it next the burger before slowly back up. Erryn got into the bronco and headed to the motel where she had been living without a second glance. She had outlived so much in her very long life that she decided not to bond with anything living. There were only a handful of people who knew who and what she was but most of them knew her from knowledge passed from the previous generations. Over five hundred years she roamed the earth alone. It was hard at first, being alone. Now she preferred it, or at least that’s what she told herself. If she were completely honest, it was the fact that she never knew what or who she could run into and being responsible for another life was not something she could handle. Not anymore. So, she learned to continue living without companionship. She pulled up to the motel, after showering and setting her alarm for the next day she pulled out her journal.  
“Beep, beep, beep!” Erryn slammed her hand down on the alarm. “Ugh, gods I really hate that thing.” She made herself a cup of coffee and drew back her blinds. Sitting out in front of her Bronco was the wolf pup from the previous night. “What the...” Walking out to the car the pup walked up and yipped. “How in the hell did you follow me here? Why did you follow me here?” The pup titled its head in response. “You can’t stay with me mutt. I’m not exactly in a pet place of my life so try those big eyes on someone else.” The pup placed its paw on her bare foot. Erryn gasped as she saw the memories of the pup. Flashes of scenery and multiple voices screaming and yelling and finally a little girl crying begging her mother not to go. Once the memories subsided Erryn took a deep breath and looked back to the pup but where before there was a wolf puppy now stood a little girl. A very naked little girl. “I need you to help me. Please.” Erryn quickly pulled the girl into her room and slammed the door closed. “Are you insane?! You can’t phase in broad daylight like that! What if someone saw you?” She threw her hoodie at her. The girl put the hoodie on and sat the table. “I looked before I phased and there was no one around. That’s why you were so easy to find. Yours was the strongest scent on the property.” Erryn closed the blinds and locked the door after placing the “do not disturb” sign out. “Why were you following my scent?” The girl pulled out a locket opened it a slid it carefully across the table to Erryn. “My name is Yvette Valka; you knew my parents. Liam and Audrina Valka, but you probably remember her as Rina,” “Warrick.” Erryn finished for her starring at the photo of girl she knew long ago. On the other half of the locket was a lock of Erryn’s hair tied with a leather strap and on the same chain a crystal. “I’m guessing this is how you found me?” “Yes.” The girl was quiet and looked around the room nervously. Erryn sighed and handed her back the locket. “Are you hungry?” Yvette nodded. “Okay, let’s get you cleaned up and some proper clothes and then we’ll get some breakfast and you can tell me why Rina let a little girl use the one charm I left with her to find me.” Yvette swiped at her face. “My parents are dead. They were murdered along with the rest of my pack. The people who killed them found me and the rest of the children and took us. I was able to escape, and my parents always said that if something should ever happen to them that I had to find you and you would be able to help me find my Uncle.” Erryn sank back into the chair. “Rina’s dead?” Yvette wiped away more tears and just nodded. “I’ll get the water started for you.” Erryn went into the bathroom and started the shower making sure there was soap and shampoo and a clean towel. Once Yvette was clean Erryn gave her a shirt and a pair of gym shorts, but they still were too big for the girl’s tiny frame. “Come on, I know where there’s a re-sale shop. We’ll get you some proper clothes before we get food. You can tell me what happened to your pack and who your Uncle is, and I’ll do my best to find out what I can about him.” Once she had proper fitting clothes, they sat in the far back booth of a diner. “Order whatever you want kid, this place has decent waffles, but their French toast is the best.” Yvette smiled at the waitress when she walked up. “Hi, may I have the meat lovers’ breakfast and a large orange juice please?” The waitress’ eyes widened. “Oh my, just where are you planning on putting all that food darlin’?” Yvette just giggled back. “My momma always said I had a hollow leg and that’s where I store it all.” Erryn handed the waitress the menus. “I’ll have the Denver omelet and a coffee please.” Once the waitress walked away Erryn leaned into the table. “Okay kid, spill. Who is your Uncle?” Yvette fiddled with her napkin. “His name is Gavrilo Jakov. He’s the current alpha of the Lazuli pack.” “Jakov? He’s not blood related?” Yvette smiled as the waitress dropped off their drinks. “Cream and sugar?” Erryn shook her head. “No thanks.” After she walked away again Yvette spoke. “He was my papa’s best friend and beta before he took his place in the Lazuli pack. I’ve never met him, but I’ve talked to him on the phone when he called for the alpha meetings. Mama said that just because he wasn’t blood or with our pack anymore didn’t make him family. Because our kind isn’t as strong in numbers, we needed to take care of all wolves even if they aren’t pack. Gavrilo is a good alpha, mama and papa always said so. He’ll take care of me and let me be pack. I must find him. That’s why I need your help Erryn. My mama said you were a savior not just to her but all the children who took were captured and because you saved them it makes you pack too. You help our kind.” Once the plates were set in front of them, they ate in silence. Back at the motel Erryn grabbed her laptop and searched for Gavrilo Jakov. She didn’t expect to find much but she found absolutely nothing. There were zero traces of a Gavrilo Jakov on the net, even her searches in the deeper parts of the web turned up nothing. She sent off a few email’s to people she trusted. If she couldn’t find him, she could only think of a few others with greater reach than her own who might. She checked the time on her phone. “Okay kid, I’ve got to head to work here soon. You’ll need to stay here and stay out of sight. I’ve sent word to some friends of mine who can find just about anybody. Once I get a location on your Uncle, I’ll send word to him and we will go from there okay?” Yvette turned off the television. “Can I come with you? I promise I won’t be any trouble! I’ll even go in my fur!” Erryn grabbed her work shirt off the floor. “Sorry pup, no kids at the bar and definitely no pups. Carl doesn’t do small creatures of any kind.” With that Erryn went into the bathroom to get ready. Once she was changed, she saw Yvette huddled on the bed. “Hey, don’t give me a guilt trip kid okay? I promise as soon as I hear about your Uncle, I will get you to him as fast as possible okay, but for now I just need you to stay hidden.” No answer. “I’ll leave my cell number here so if you need to get ahold of me you can okay? You want me to bring you back another burger?” Yvette rolled over. “Erryn, I’m scared. What if whatever killed my pack is out there looking for me? I don’t want to be alone again. It took me three weeks to find you.” Erryn let out a sigh. “I don’t know exactly what happened, but I know it had to have been really messed up for you to have to witness it. I’ve got charms protecting this room okay. Nothing and no one magical or otherwise can enter this room unless I invite them in. I can’t be traced and so long as you stay in here neither can you. Whatever is out there can’t hurt you here okay? I’ll promise you the same thing I promised your mother when she was a little girl. So long as you are in my charge, I will protect you with my every breath. I know it's scary, but I need you to be brave just a little longer. Get some rest, watch the tv, but don’t step a foot outside that door. I’ll be back later tonight. I’ll bring you that burger.” Yvette watched Erryn’s eyes and nodded. “Ok. I’ll stay here. I promise.” Erryn put the “do not disturb” sign back on the door and locked it. She quickly looked around to make sure she wasn’t being watched and the called on her Fae. Dipping her finger in white oak ash, she drew the protection sigil. When she finished, she spoke but her voice was deeper, and she could feel the magic’s vibration off the wind. “Ostrathandra Yvette” Satisfied she climbed into her Branco and drove to the bar.   
Halfway through her shift, the crowd was really coming in. Carl poked his head out of the cook’s window. “Where the hell are all these people coming from girl?! There ain’t even this many people in the damn town!” Erryn hefted her tray of empties onto the bar and gave Rick the bartender her list of refills. “I don’t know Carl, but we could use a few more hands out here. This crowd’s really thirsty.” “Alright I’ll call a few of the other girls in.” With her tray full she hefted it back onto her shoulder and wadded back out into the crowd. Forty minutes later Charlene and Beth walked in through the back. Erryn gave a small smile and nod towards the girls and opened the door to the bar floor. Once they saw the crowd their smiles dropped. “What the hell is this? Is all of Branton County here?” Charlene asked. “With half of Vernon county as well by the looks of it.” Beth answered. Erryn looked back the girls, “It doesn’t look like they’re in any rush either. I’m glad you two showed up.” The two tied on their aprons and grabbed their ticket books and then all three wadded back out onto the floor.   
It was another hour before Erryn was able to get back into the back and check her phone. She tapped on the screen not expecting any notifications but when she looked, she saw she had 7 missed calls. “Oh shit, the kid.” She quickly went to voicemails. “Erryn, please come back! I smell something strange and I keep seeing two shadows pass in front of the window! I’m scared they found me, please!” Beep. “Erryn please! The smell it isn’t human, I don’t know what it is, but it’s getting stronger.” Beep. I’m letting my wolf out and I’ll hide under the bed till you come get me but please hurry! I’m really scared! I think they’re trying to find a way in!” Beep. “Shit!” As Erryn ripped off her apron and grabbed her sack from her locker Charlene walked in. “Erryn you gotta come quick! These folks are going banana’s! They are trashing the bar!” Erryn followed Charlene back out. Fifteen of the bikers that came in halfway through the rush were now throwing bottles and smashing glasses and bar stools across the rest crowd. Rick was laid out behind the bar with blood dripping from his temple. Carl was in the kitchen defending himself with pots and pans. On the other side of the bar Erryn could see Beth in the corner trying not to get hit. “What the hell?” Erryn grabbed the closest biker and used all her strength to throw him. He landed out of the front window outside. Two more bikers started for her but now that she was paying attention, she could see they weren’t just bikers. They were ghouls. “Oh, double shit!” She moved Charlene out of their reach. “Charlene go out the back, come around and get Beth out of here! Call the police!” Erryn didn’t wait for a response as she shoved Charlene through the back doors. She whipped her head around just as one of the ghouls came down with a pool stick. She took a deep breath and called upon her Fae again. Faster than the human eye could see she moved out of the way and pulled her iron dagger from her sack. She came up behind the ghoul and slashed his throat. The ghoul hissed and black goo ran down his front. Ghoul number two grabbed Erryn by the hair and threw her backwards. The last of the standing tables broke her fall. She rolled onto broken glass and seeing her own blood fueled her rage. She put her Fae back into her mind and brought out her wolf. Letting her wolf fully form Erryn’s mind saw only red as she transformed fully and tore through all fifteen ghouls ripping out their throats on some and completely beheading the rest. When the wolfs bloodlust had been satisfied, she brought herself back to the front of her mind, transforming back into herself. Carl, Beth, and Charlene stood dumbfounded at what they just saw. Naked and covered in black goo, Erryn grabbed her bag and ran towards her bronco. As she sped down the road police were pulling into what was left of Carl’s bar. Less than ten minuets later Erryn pulled into the motel. The lights to her room were off and no other cars were in the lot. “Yvette! It’s me! It’s Erryn! Open the door kid!” Thirty agonizing seconds ticked by. “Kid I swear it’s me! Erryn Karik, please open up!” Another ten seconds before Yvette opened the door. Erryn quickly went inside and locked the door back up before checking Yvette for any wounds. “Are you okay? Did anyone try to come inside? Anyone hurt you?” Yvette’s eyes were red from crying and her voice was small. “I don’t think so. I saw the shadows and then I heard voices, but I tried to smell or hear them better I just got more scared. I tried to call you a hundred times, but you never answered! I hid under the bed! I thought something happened to you too!” Yvette started crying again. “I’m sorry kid okay? Work was,” She looked at herself. “A little crazy. As soon as I saw your calls and heard your messages, I started to come back right away but I ran into a little trouble first. Don’t worry, I won’t leave you alone again, okay? I promise.” Yvette threw her arms around Erryn. “I don’t want to be alone again. It’s too scary when I’m alone.” Erryn hesitantly hugged her back. “I’m sorry kid. I promise, from now on I’ll stick to you like glue okay. I don’t think we should stay here though. Grab your stuff we will hit the road tonight.” Yvette wiped her eyes, sniffed and scrunched her nose. “Maybe you should shower first. You smell like rotting meat.” Erryn looked down at herself. If she went out covered in ghoul goo, she would attract a lot of unwanted attention. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Ghoul goo is pretty foul. Pack up your stuff, as soon as I’m clean we get the hell out of dodge.”


	3. Meet Lady Clio

Two hours later, Yvette was sound asleep while Erryn drove on the empty highway. Ghoul’s. Of all things to run into it had to be fucking Ghouls. They were no better than feral animals. She hadn’t run into their kind over 80 years. So why now? Erryn looked at the kid. Ghouls were ruthless, guiltless, and for the most part brainless but they were excellent hunters. Once they got it into their small brains what or who was prey nothing would stand in their way. Erryn pulled out her cell phone and dialed. “Hey, its me. I need you to check on something for me. I don’t know, it may be related to the kid, but I need to be sure. Yeah. Just investigate an attack in Branton County. A place called Carl’s. I don’t know what the humans will make of it, but it was Ghouls. It was a whole pack of them. No, I took out all the one’s I came across. Someone tried to break into my hotel room while I was taking care of them. I could tell because whoever it was tried to break my wards.” She looked back at the kid. “And, I have the word of a scared girl. Ok, thanks. Just call me on this number if you find anything.” By the time morning came Erryn crossed state lines into Oregon. Yvette woke with the sun, rubbing sleep from her eyes. “Where are we?” Erryn handed her a bottle of water. “Just inside of Oregon. I have a place here we can crash undetected for a little.” “Can we stop to eat soon? I’m hungry and really need to use the restroom.” Erryn smiled. “Don’t worry kid, its not too far off. Trust me I know where we can get some of the best cooking of your life and if we are lucky some help in finding your Uncle.” After filling up the tank and relieving their bladders they turned down a dirt road. The trees so big, thick, and tightly huddled together that they almost touched from either side. The lack of sunshine and sounds of wildlife gave off an eerie vibe. The road seemed endless as it was enchanted to do so. It kept wondering eyes and minds out of Lady Clio’s realm. On the rare occasion that someone walked down her road, Clio would simply either run them off, or, take an interest. About a hundred years ago Erryn was tracking a vampire that had drank its way down from Canada. It gave chase down Lady Clio’s road. Being part Fae Erryn was able to see past Clio’s enchantments unlike her murderous prey. Having seen the whole thing Clio took interest in Erryn and invited her into her home for food and company. Clio was a high priestess of the Old religion and used magic to slow the aging process. Older than even Erryn, and scary powerful she was someone you wanted on your side. Erryn hadn’t seen or spoken to her in decades but Clio didn’t believe in technology and keeping pen pals when you were constantly on the move was impossible. Still, Erryn hoped the Lady was in a good mood. Something about what happened to Yvette’s parents and the random Ghoul attack felt off to Erryn. “It doesn’t look like we are actually going anywhere.” Yvette stared at the trees trying to see through them. Erryn looked through her Fae eyes. They were getting very close. “Its supposed to look that way. The Lady who owns this property isn’t fond of visitors, but I can see through her spells to find my way to her.” Yvette made an “Oh” face just as the trees cleared and gave way to a large cottage of grey stone. Flowers and herbs grew wild and carefree all around the house. Sunbeams, like spotlights, shone brightly against it. It was as if time stood still here. Clio sat in her rocking chair on her front porch, a knowing grin on her face. Erryn parked and looked to Yvette. “I’m going to talk to her first. I want you to wait here till I tell you its okay to come out. Understand?” Yvette nodded. Erryn hopped out of the bronco and took confident strides to Clio. Clio spoke first. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t young Erryn of Karik. How long has it been? One decade? Two?” Erryn stopped at the steps to the porch. She new it was wise to wait for an invitation to come to her. “Almost forty years since last we met Lady Clio. I believe I was hunting a newborn vamp at the time. You showed me hospitality and kindness then. I’m hoping you’ll do the same for me now. I have a pup with me. She’s lost everything and I’m trying to help her but I’m not finding any answers yet.” Clio sat silently and motionless. Erryn held her breath for the full two minuets it took Clio to make up her mind. “You smell of battles Erryn. Bring your pup and come inside. Tell me of your travels these past years and the girls. I will share a meal and we can go from there.” Without waiting for a reply Clio went inside to start cooking. Erryn turned toward her car. “Come on kid!” Yvette jumped out and sniffed the air. “Why does it smell so different here? The air is sweeter than it was on the road.” Erryn looked back towards the house. “Lady Clio is one of the most powerful witches I’ve ever known so it wouldn’t surprise me if everything she touches was enchanted. Even the air.” Erryn crouched down so she was eye to eye with Yvette. “Listen kid, Lady Clio is a good person to know as long as you are on her good side. Whatever she asks you, you must tell the truth. She will know if you lie and there are consequences to those lies. Trust is what she values most, if you break it well, it won’t be pretty.” Yvette nodded; eyes wide. Inside the cottage smelled of fresh baked bread and dried herbs. Clio sliced some of the bread and set about making a large breakfast. The shared eggs, bacon, sausage, various fruits and vegetables, and wonderful warm bread. Once all three were full to burst they moved to the sunroom. “So,” Clio started. “Tell me Erryn, what keeps you busy nowadays? Still hunting or?” She gestured towards Yvette. “Is transport your new line of work?” Erryn smiled. Those who knew Lady Clio thought her to be cold and unfeeling, so they avoided her. Erryn considered her blunt and cautious but not cold. If you treated the witch with respect and honesty with the occasional appeal to her vanity, you would find her to be a great friend. A powerful ally. Erryn looked over to Yvette who sat on the floor fiddling with her hair. “Yvette, may I see your locket please?” Carefully Yvette slipped the necklace from her neck. Erryn fingered the crystal before handing the locket to Clio. “Yvette is the daughter of a girl I once knew. I gave her a lock of my hair and a crystal with a locating spell on it. If she was ever in danger and needed my help this was the way to get it. She saved it all these years.” Clio looked to Yvette. “So why do you have it now?” Yvette sat a little straighter and looked to Erryn to make sure it was okay to tell her. Erryn nodded. “Um, my mother gave it me before she died. She told me that it would lead me to the one who could help get me to safety, to my Uncle.” Clio watched carefully now. “What happened to your mother child?” Yvette blinked back tears. “She was killed. My entire pack was killed, except for the kids. They put us in cages and threw us on a ship. I was able to escape when they took us off the ship. I shifted into my fur and ran.” Tears fell down her cheeks as she relieved what had been a torturous nightmare. “I didn’t stop running until I found Erryn.” Clio handed back her locket and plucked a handkerchief from the air. She held open her arms. “Come here child. It’s a terrible burden to have those memories. I can see that it keeps you from sleeping too.” Yvette sniffled. “Every time I close my eyes, I see those things that took us. I see my parents and their lifeless bodies. I’m scared to close them now.” Yvette’s heart broke for the kid. Erryn remembered Rina as a girl, she was incredibly kind to those around her and had more bravery than she realized. She saw her in Yvette. “You’ll stay here a few days. I’ll make sure you can sleep with pleasant dreams.” Clio looked to Erryn. “Where are you headed from here?” “I honestly don’t know. I’m trying to locate her Uncle. He’s the Alpha of the Lazuli pack. Gavrilo Jakov. He’s not listed anywhere online I could find so I called in a couple of favors. Now we’re just waiting to hear back.” “So, what lead you back my way?” Clio asked as she rocked Yvette in her arms. “I had a run in with some Ghouls at a bar I was working at. It was a whole group of them. I ended up having to shift to finish them and some people saw. Nothings been said about it so I’m sure they chalked it up to trauma but while I was dealing with them someone tried to break through my protection wards, I had on my room where Yvette was hiding. I don’t know if it was Ghouls as well since I was covered in them, but I didn’t want to chance it. This was the only place I knew I could hide her with little trouble.” Clio smiled like a feline. “You were so sure I would oblige?” Erryn smiled back. “I did say little trouble. Honestly Clio, you were the first one I thought of.” Yvette had fallen peacefully asleep in Clio’s arms. Erryn took her and laid her on the sofa and used the throw to keep her warm. Clio appeared beside her with two mugs of tea. “Come let her rest. We can walk around the garden.” The air outside the cottage was warm and slightly sweet. The breeze carried the scent of flowers and honey. Melodies from birds and bees and the feel of sunbeams relaxed both body and mind. Erryn remembered the first time she walked through Clio’s gardens. The same effect had her all but panicking. Convinced Clio had bewitched her in some way in order to trap or kill her. That was Erryn’s trauma. She couldn’t ever remember the faces of those who tortured her for most of her young life. She couldn’t remember the names either, but she remembered in detail what is felt like. She even remembered the smells. When Clio had finally calmed her down, she looked into her mind and saw the magic block there that kept her from ever fully remembering but in the end, both decided that was a blessing in disguise. Now its effects were a welcome change to the constant tension of always looking over your shoulder. “I didn’t realize that I missed this.” “Missed what? My gardens, my tea, or my company?” Clio said the later with a chuckle. Erryn laughed as well. “Yes, to all. I’ve been on my own constantly on the move for so long, I forget what calm feels like.” “I’m happy I could help my friend.” They walked in silence. “How do you know Yvette’s mother?” Erryn stared out into the trees. “Do you remember the story of how I escaped my maker with others like me?” “Yes.” “Rina was one of them. Once we were a safe enough distance the children spread out and fled. Rina stayed with me until we came across Liam and his pack. We traveled together for two weeks. She tended to my wounds and I protected her as best I could. Rina tried to convince me to stay and join the pack with her, but I knew it wouldn’t work like that for me. I gave her the lock of hair and the crystal and told her to use it only if she was in dire need. That was the last time I saw her or Liam.” She looked back through the window at the sleeping Yvette. “I really wish I knew who attacked her pack, but she didn’t get a clear look at who took them. I was hoping you might be able to look and see what you see. Hopefully I’ll get a lead on her Uncle soon.” “I’ll see what can do but for now lets just let her sleep. What did you say her Uncle’s name was again?” “Gavrilo Jakov. Have you ever heard of him?” Clio sat in her porch rocker and thought. “I remember hearing something about the Lazuli pack some years back. Their alpha at the time went mad. Tried to take down the other Alpha’s and add their pack numbers to his own. Those who didn’t join were executed. I heard he was killed by a beta, but I never got the name. I do remember though, that the Lazuli pack lives in New Zealand. I’ll send out a few messages and see what I can come up with. When the girl wakes, if she is up for it, I’ll see what I can see in her memories.” Erryn squeezed Clio’s hand. “Thank you, Lady Clio. I mean it. Thank you for everything and thank you for letting us stay here.” Clio waved away her praise. “Think nothing of it. I’m as happy to help as I am with the company.” They sat in silence listening to the wind and the melodies it carried until Yvette awoke.


	4. Yvette

After supper, they all sat in the back room. Clio sat on the floor with Yvette’s head in her lap and Erryn at her side. “Ok Yvette, I’m just going to go through your memories. I want to see if I can get a face to see who was behind the attack. I know how upsetting these memories are but its very important that you don’t fight it. I promise to be as fast and as thorough as I can so it will only be the one time alright? Just relax and focus on your breathing.” Yvette nodded and grabbed Erryn’s hand. “Don’t let go, okay?” Erryn squeezed her hand lightly. “I promise.” Yvette looked back at Clio. “I’m ready.” And closed her eyes. Clio closed her eyes as well as she placed her hands on either side of Yvette’s head. The seconds ticked by slowly, and the sounds from outside quieted until all you heard was the breathing of the three women. The dozen assorted candles that had been lit dimmed as Clio entered Yvette’s mind. Erryn remembered being in Yvette’s position all those years ago. It was nerve wracking to allow someone free roam in your head to access memories you’d rather not remember but Yvette kept her breathing steady and her body still. Fifteen minuets had past before Clio found the events of that night. A thin line of sweat broke from both Clio and Yvette. Suddenly, the candle flames shot up almost touching the ceiling and Yvette and Clio screamed. Erryn winced as Yvette used her wolf strength to squeeze her hand. She looked to Clio whose eyes were now open and filled with terror. “There are so many of them. I can’t see their faces!” Yvette screamed again. “Mama! Papa!” Erryn bent to her ear. “Hold on kid! Remember your safe now! You have to breath!” Looking back at Clio, “What’s going on? Can you see anything? Make out any of their faces?” Clio’s eyes darted around. “No! I see the bodies. So many bodies! I need her to try and focus on the ones who took her and the others. The faces are to blurry to see now.” Erryn hated putting the kid through the nightmare again but if she was to get revenge for her friend, this was the shortest way. “Yvette, I need you to think of the people who took you and the other children. Focus on their faces. Just their faces kid.” Yvette’s tears flowed freely down her face. “I’m scared Erryn! Please, I’m so scared!” Erryn brought Yvette’s hand to her heart and placed her free hand to Yvette’s. “I’m right here kid. I promised you, remember? If I’m with you, I will protect you with my last breath. I’m right here, so focus for me. All I need is a face.” Yvette shut her eyes tighter. Clio gasped. “There! Look at his face Yvette. Let me see!” Candle flames continued to grow as the wind whipped around them. “Almost girl!” “It hurts!” Yvette screamed. Her canines lengthened and her nails grew sharp. She was shifting! Her wolf was trying to take over the physical pain she was in. Clio screamed now. “No!” Then as fast as it happened, it stopped. The candles blew out and the wind died. Clio’s scream died off as she passed out. Yvette gasped as she fully shifted into her fur then lay motionless. “Yvette? Lady Clio?” Erryn felt for a pulse first on Yvette then Clio. Both had steady pulses and only slightly labored breathing. “What the fuck just happened?” She tried to wake Clio first. “Lady Clio? Come on, come back. Clio.” She took a deep breath as Clio’s eyes fluttered open. “What? What the hell was that?” She leaned to Yvette next. “Yvette. Come on kid, open your eyes for me.” A solid two minuets past before bright silver eyes stared back at her. “Oh, thank the gods kid. As cute as you are furry do you think you can shift back now?” She threw a blanket over her. “Clio, what the hell just happened?” Clio rubbed her head. “There’s a spell on her memories. I can’t get past it without causing her harm. It’s keeping her from remembering faces or names. Who ever cast it has some serious power.” “Any chance you might recognize who cast it. Spells can be like fingerprints. Unique to those who cast it.” “Whom ever did that little number is incredibly sinister but its not one I recognize. I’m sorry little one, for putting you through that. If I had known I wouldn’t have attempted it.” Yvette crawled into Erryn’s lap. “I know. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry I couldn’t remember. I tried but it made my whole body hurt.” Erryn looked out the window. “It’s not your fault kid.” She placed her hard on Yvette’s arm. “Sana. Your bag is in the second room on the left. Why don’t you get cleaned up and changed, okay?” “Okay.” She looked back at Clio. “I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Clio smiled sweetly. “You didn’t dear. I tell you what? In the cupboard in the bathroom there is a jar of jade bath salts. Use those in your bath tonight and I’ll guarantee the most fantastic dreams will be with you tonight.” Yvette hugged Clio. “Thank you, Lady Clio. You really are as special as Erryn said.” Erryn stood up and helped Clio off the floor. “Tea?” asked Clio. “I don’t suppose you have anything stronger. “I have a wonderful scotch I’ve been meaning to open.” Erryn followed Clio back into the kitchen. “Thank you for trying Clio.” “Don’t thank me. Its been far longer than I care to admit that I’ve come across a spell that strong.” “The fact that is caused you each harm shows it’s from someone as old as me if not older. I guess now I’ll just take her to New Zealand and pray the goddess we find the pack.” “Oh, speaking of which!” Clio went to her bookshelf and pulled out a handbound leather book. She laid it open on the table. “After you told me her Uncle’s name, I opened my journal and asked it for the details of the New Zealand pack battle. Voilà, there he is. Gavrilo Jakov, current alpha of the Lazuli pack.” Erryn skimmed over the details. “Amazing! I don’t suppose you could ask it for his number or some other way to contact him?” Clio laughed. “No, I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that. Now that you know for sure who and where he is, you can update those favors and get quicker results.” Erryn quickly got out her phone and sent one mass email to all her contacts. “Done. Hopefully I hear something soon. I’d prefer to have a destination in mind before boarding a flight.” Clio shivered. “If we were meant to fly, we would have been born with wings.” They continued to laugh and drink for an hour before Erryn’s phone rang. “Hello. You have it? Ok, yeah send it to my phone. Thank you.” “They found him?” Yvette walked in from her bath, her hair slicked back in a braid, wearing one of Erryn’s t-shirts. “They did better than that kid. They got me his number. You want to call your Uncle?” Erryn dialed the number and placed the phone on the table on speaker so they could all hear. “Jakov.” Said the deep, gruffy voice on the other end. “Uncle?” Yvette’s voice was just above a whisper. “Yvette! Oh, please say it is you Yvette.” “Ae. It’s me Matua Keke.” “Where are you? I have been searching everywhere! Thank the goddess you’re safe.” “I escaped when they brought us to America. I found someone to help me, a friend of mama’s when she was a girl. She’s the one who found you. She’ll bring me.” “Who Yvette?” Erryn cleared her throat. “My name is Erryn. I gave Audrina a charm when we first met. It was a locating charm. She in turn gave it to Yvette which is how she found me.” “Erryn. As in, Erryn Karik?” “Yes.” “Audrina and Liam spoke fondly of you. Yvette is safe?” “As safe as I can make her, but she will be safer in a pack.” “Agreed.” “I was able to get your number and a general location but if I’m flying her over to you, I would prefer an exact spot.” “I will send a jet for her along with my beta. Thank you, Miss. Karik for watching over her. Give me your location and I’ll send for her immediately.” She looked to Clio and Yvette and held her finger to her lips. She looked at her maps. There was open fields twenty miles from Clio’s cottage. Far enough away her wards and enchantments wouldn’t draw attention. “I’ll send you the location through email now but I’m coming with her.” Pause on the other end. “That really isn’t necessary Miss. Karik.” “Erryn’s fine Jakov, and necessary or not I’m not letting Yvette out of my sight until I know for a fact, she is safe. I’ll not cause you any trouble, but I will not be swayed on this.” Yvette leaned toward the phone. “Please Uncle. She can be trusted. She’s one of us. Erryn is pack.” Jakov sighed. “Fine. I’ll inform my beta to expect two passengers. I got your location. The jet should arrive about noon your time.” “Thank you, uncle!” “I’ll see you soon.” With that he hung up. Erryn was almost knocked off the stool from the force of Yvette’s hug. “Thank you! I knew you could do it!” Erryn awkwardly patted her back. “I wouldn’t have been able to find him so quickly if it wasn’t for Lady Clio.” Yvette ran the other side of the table and tackle hugged Clio. “Thank you for everything Lady Clio!” Clio laughed and hugged Yvette back. “Anything for my friends young one.” “Try to get some sleep kid. We need to leave here by eleven to meet the jet on time.” Yvette all but skipped to the bedroom. “You’re fond of her.” Clio said when she was out of ear shot. Erryn ran her hands through her hair. “After all she’s endured, she still manages to smile and find joy. I envy her. She reminds me so much of Rina.” Erryn thought back to the girl who her first friend had been. Clio held her hand. “You did not fail her. You will not fail this girl either.” Erryn shoved the pesky emotions back down and clamped the lid down tight. “I know it. I simply wasn’t there. I’m here now and I’ll bring down the ones who slaughtered them. First, I’ll make sure the girl will be safe in Jakov’s care. Then I’ll hunt the bastards who’s killed Rina and her pack.” Clio went to her desk and retrieved a second journal identical to the first one she brought out. “Here take this with you. I made them up shortly after you left the first time. This way we can stay in touch with out giving me away. What ever you write will show up in mine and vise versa. If you need help you can write to me and I’ll do whatever I can.” Erryn flipped through the pages. “What happens when all the pages are used?” “You’ll only ever need one page.” She wrote in her journal and watched as it appeared in Erryn’s. “Vim Extermina.” The entry disappeared and the page was like new again. “Whoa. It stays in yours though?” “Only until I read it. Then,” as she read the words they too, disappeared. “This is amazing. I have one more favor to ask.” “Yes?” “When the jet leaves, will you keep my car for me?” “Of course. Just let me know where and I’ll send it to you when you come back.” “Thank you, Clio, for everything. You are a true friend.” “Those like us Erryn, need all the true friends we can find.” They clinked their glasses and finished their drinks in comfortable silence.


End file.
